Dying Embers
by aishababy
Summary: Co-written by thedarkersister3. Slash. Zuko sighed quietly, his eyes shut against the light, feeling the heat of the fire as the cool night air blew through the open window. Post mpreg. Minor character death.
1. Chapter 1

Zuko sighed quietly, his eyes shut against the light, feeling the heat of the fire as the cool night air blew through the open window. The young firelord sat silently within his chambers, wrapped in a blanket made of the finest and most expensive silk, his golden eyes staring out at the dark night, as his multiple servants began to prepare his room for the night, turning down the bed, and fluffing the young man's pillows. Zuko looked at the servants, his eyes seeming to stare through them, instead of directly at them, his mind preoccuppied with his new situation. Looking at his hands, the young man shook himself, anger welling up inside of his soul, wanting to get out, but with no other outlet than the dangerous fire that lay within his veins, coursing through his blood in a liquid heat.

Quickly ushering his servants out the doors, the young man bolted it from the inside, leaning against the heavy oaken door as he felt the mask he had so carefully constructed fall, layer upon layer. Sinking to the floor, a sob escaped his throat, his heart breaking in a way he had never thought imaginable, or possible. Carefully peeling the layers of his imperial dress from his body, the firelord stood naked in his room, leaving his clothes by the door, as he walked to the front of his mirror, gazing at his own reflection.

Night black hair caressed Zuko's pale snow white face in loose waves as his golden cat like eyes stared painfully out of the beautiful face. His scar stood out more than usual due to his pallor, making it seem as though the blemish on his creamy smooth skin reflected his anger, making him appear as a sculpture.

Zuko felt his anger build again, his fist clenching in when he looked at his reflection in the smooth surface. The glass shattered as his fist connected with it, blood from his hand coating some of the falling pieces. A knock sounded at the door, a guard's worried voice carrying through the dark wood. A few words were said to placate the man, soothing him into a sense of security.

Until a hand landed on his shoulder, blue eyes piercing his own as he looked into the cool depths."What do you think you're doing?!" came the angry question, and Zuko felt his head spin, either from the loss of blood or the fact that this man had gotten into his heavily guarded bedroom.

"I..."

"Weren't you thinking?!! Save it, we've heard it!" he snarled, yanking the young firelord toward his bed, settling him on the covers, as he hustled around the room in search of bandages.

The young man sighed briefly, throwing a robe over to the darker haired young man, before pulling the royal to his feet, and unbolting the door. Three others came in, their worried faces blending together to form one. One part of the face stepped forward, placing a dark brown hand onto Zuko's shoulder, blue eyes filled with concern and pain.

"Zuko, what happened?" it was a girl's voice, but he really couldn't distinguish who's.

"Can't think straight," the firelord groaned, swaying on his feet."where's Mai?"

"Oh, Zuko." said the voice, pulling him into a hug, enveloping him in warmth.

"Mai is supposed to come in here every night, she makes sure I don't have nightmares, she's the only way I can sleep. Where's Mai?" he repeated, pushing against the form, taking a few steps too many back, and landing on his side on the floor, the impact from the fall surprising him, a cry of pain escaping his throat.

"Your Majesty!" a guarded yelled, but the voice was clouded, fuzzy, hard to hear like he was buried under water, and fighting toward the surface, only he couldn't reach. And slowly the dark coolness of the water overwhelmed him, and darkness took him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sokka sat silently by the bed of the sleeping firelord, his blue eyes watching the rise and fall of the raven haired boy's chest, the nakedness of the flesh drawing his eyes to the paleness of it, causing the water tribesmen to shift in his seat.

Leaning forward slightly, Sokka could feel the heat that radiated from the Zuko's body, feeling the fever burning him almost like the fire that swam through his friend's veins, the flames that created this being before him, so passionate but quiet, it captured his heart. The familiar tendencies that, after months of living together, Sokka had begun to notice, like the slight caresses, the slight quirk of the firebender's smile, the wrinkling of his nose, all of which conveyed his emotions so much better than his words, and until yesterday, Sokka had never seen the older boy's sign for sorrow.

Looking back at the black haired man, a sigh escaped his lips, as he leaned heavily against the chair that he had set up next to the firelord's bed in order to keep a over night virgil over the sleeping boy. Katara entered the room, her steps quiet, as she made her way to the overly large bed, carrying in her hands a ornately decorated urn, her eyes sad and crestfallen.

"How is he?" she asked, her blue eyes looking down at the sleeping boy, filling with pity and sorrow.

Sokka just sat back in the chair, his hands enveloping his face as he tiredly scrubbbed the stubble on his chin."He tosses and turns, and screams...the guards have been in here a few times because it got so bad. Apparently this is new to them, they all seemed as surprised as I was." explained Sokka, some unknown force dragging his eyes over to the sleeping fire lord.

Katara sat tiredly on the bed, gently stroking the black haired man's hair from his face, watching as Zuko stirred uneasily in his sleep, as he struggled against some unknown force, making him cry out, though not enough to wake himself as scarred firelord battled the demons in his dreams.

"Why the nightmares?" said Katara, as she looked at the struggling boy, her brow furrowing as the strong, stoic princeling was reduced to a whimpering bundle. She sighed, watching as her image of the king crumbled into that of a scared, scarred child, who was made to endure night terrors.

"Maybe I can help answer that question for you." said a older voice from the door.

The brother and sister turned, both taking defensive stances, in order to protect their fallen comrade. Sokka was the first to relaxe looking into the kind eyes of Iroh, his golden brown eyes filled with some kind of unnamed emotion. Katara relaxed, a smile making its way onto her face, when those kind eyes turned to look at the sleeping ebony haired boy.

"Iroh, we thought you were heading out in the morning." said Katara, offering the older man a seat next to his nephew.

Iroh took it, his face gentlying even more when he saw the young boy sleeping in the bed. "I decided against it. Zuko needs me here, especially after this recent loss." explained the elderly man, as he shushed the sleeping boy, running his index finger across the teen's sharp cheekbone.

Sokka nodded in understanding, settling back into his seat, and getting comfortable in the plush chair. Katara seated herself on the floor, her long legs tucked underneath her lithe body as she prepared herself for a story, leaning her back against the legs of her brother.

Iroh looked at the two teens, his dark brown eyes saddening slightly, the older man's wrinkled hand coming to rest on his nephew's forehead as he began the story that had been a long time in waiting. The small group of people looking up as they heard a knock on the large elaborate doors, opening to reveal Aang and Toph, who soon were settled down to listen as well. "Now as you know my nephew was a very angry and conflicted person when you first met him. He was not always like that but some of the events in his life caused this change in his personality to occur. Remember to keep in mind that most of these events were brought on by my father and Ozai."


	3. Chapter 3

_Iroh sat silently, a cup of tea settled in his hands as he breathed in the scent of the garden mixing with that of the surrounding flowers of spring. The older man, listened to the quiet, feeling his heart beat within his chest as the air spiralled around him. Laughter caught his ears, the laughter he knew so well, but sounded so new to him, causing him to turn, in order to see the reason behind his young nephew's joy. His eyes widened slightly, as he saw Lu Ten carrying the young boy on his shoulders, with smile so radiant and alive he was stunned he had never seen it before. _

_Zuko was never one to show much affection, out of fear from a rebuke from his father and grandfather that it was out of place, but here, the young boy seemed at ease and happy. Taking a step closer, the father watched as his own son lift the boy from his shoulders, rolling the child harmlessly into the grass, following closely behind him, laughing the entire time._

_"Lu Ten?" asked the boy, his strange golden eyes piercing through those of his older cousin, a smile present on the young prince's face, as he lent back into the grass, breathing in the smell of the tiger roses, his little chest heaving with the effort to breath from laughing._

_"Hmm?" hummed Lu Ten, smiling as his younger cousin snuggled close, almost shyly to his chest, listening to the strong heart beat._

_"Why do we have war?" asked the boy, breathing in the scent of his cousin._

_Lu Ten sighed, looking down at the smaller boy who looked up at him imploringly."In order to gain land, resources, and a labor force, nothing really important." he recited, gently ruffling the the smaller boy's hair._

_"Then why do you have to go? If it's so insignificant, then why do you have to go?" asked the boy, his small fists clenching against the finely woven linen of his cousin's tunic, his voice becoming small, quivering with unshed tears._

_"Zuko...why do you have to be such a crybaby about it?" he asked fondly, while holding his little cousin closer to his chest._

_A sob tore from the boy's throat, as he nestled closer to the older boy, his tear stained face buried within the soft fabric of his cousin's shirt._

_"Here, how about this, hmm? How about I write to you everyday, hmm? How do you feel about that, my little turtle-duck?" asked the older boy, snuggling the younger boy's soft black hair. _

_Zuko looked at Lu Ten, a smile brightening his face as he looked at the older boy, pure innocence radiating from his face, eyes, and smile, as he threw his arms around the young man. "Do you really mean it, Lu Ten? Really, truly?" _

_Lu Ten laughed, hugging the smaller boy to his body." Of course I, really, truly, mean it! Who do you think I am?" said Lu Ten._

_8 Months later_

_Zuko lay silently, his body relaxed as he took a break from his training, his eyes closed against the brightness of the sun, that shone through his opened window. He sat up slowly, his golden eyes remaining closed, as the young teenager sighed, his hands searching out his emperial dress robes, his lightly calloused hands meeting those of hard, warm skin._

_Opening his golden eyes, he met smiling chocolate brown eyes of his cousin. Zuko smiled, allowing the older boy to envelope him in a hug, the strong arms of the war hardened soldier holding him close to his body."Welcome back." said Zuko, his voice slightly deeper than the last time Lu Ten had been home._

_Lu Ten stood back, his eyes staring into those of the younger boy, the dark depths seeming to light up, as he looked at the developing teenager. Zuko looked him in the eye, the golden hued iris almost catlike, his face devoid of facial hair, though small brusies littered the pale skin of his face, the dark hair in the ponytail longer, the face sharper, like he hadn't been eating as regularly he probably should have. The older boy touched his face, watching as the boy flinched back from him, trying to awkwardly force a smile to cover the reflex._

_"You didn't write me that you were coming back?" said Zuko, taking a safe step back, crossing his arms over his chest as he took in the visage of his cousin._

_the older boy stood taller, his shoulders broader and heavier than they had been before he left. He stood wearing the firenation colors, the dark red making his tan skin look all the darker._

_"What happened to your face?" he asked, his calloused hand reaching out to touch the bruised skin._

_"Training...it's been harder than usual because father thinks I need to gain more control. So, my master has been riding me pretty hard." the boy explained, allowing the warm hand ot caress his face, taking comfort in the proximity of his cousin." You will be joining us for dinner, won't you, cousin?" _

_Lu Ten smiled withdrawing his hand, nodding as he caught sight of the shy boy that he had grown to love."Of course, someone has to protect you from the evil Azula."_

_The two laughed, walking out of the young prince's room and toward the dinning hall, speaking softly amongst themselves, ignoring the whispers that followed in their wake._

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

_The entire royal family sat comfortably but stiffly around the large table, having an 'intimate' welcome back dinner before the feast the next day. Azulon sat smuggly at the head of the table, his two sons on either side, followed by their own families. With the exception of his youngest son's boy, the weak one, and of course the conquering hero, his oldest's boy, Lu Ten. They seemed almost too close, almost like Lu Ten was far more interested in the boy, than the flirting courtiers that tried to welcome him into their beds. The older man smiled sinisterly, his golden brown eyes searching the well composed faces, their eyes downcast, with a haughty air, their silent chewing. Yes, they were the perfect family, the perfect breeding, their children would be even more so._

_"Ozai, where is your boy?" asked the older man, his golden eyes intent on the face of his youngest child, watching as the dark brown haired man's eyes narrowed. "I have yet to see him at the table."_

_Ozai wiped his mouth, looking at his father with cold, distant eyes. "I am not sure, father, though I do believe he is with Lu Ten." responded Ozai, watching his father's reaction to the answer._

_Azulon smirked, leaning back in his chair as he looked at the table filled with his family. "Good, good. It is excellent that they are spending time with each other. It might help Zuko become a real firebender, instead of the excuse he is currently." commented Azulon, watching as his sons both nodded their heads._

_Ursa's delicate fists clenched against her hand, her long nails digging cresents into the palms of her hands, threatening to draw blood. "My lord, the boy is still very young." she said, her eyes arrogantly meeting those of the fire lord._

_Azulon smiled almost cruelly at her, sipping wine from his cup, as he looked over the glass at her. Zuko had picked up his mother's spirit, and her entrancing stare, her strong movements, and gracefulness of her hands. "Yes, my dear, he is but a child, but even a child must soon grow up to become an adult. It is time he started serving his country." he said, his eyes shifting to the opening doors, the deep brown depths glittering as they settled upon the two walking toward them._

_Zuko had fallen just a little ways behind Lu Ten, his smaller form straight and confident walking into the room, his small presence commanding attention that he normally did not possess, his young face, though covered with bruises was hardened and beautiful, the fierceness in the expression making his family feel as though they were looking at a completely different person._

_Lu Ten stood tall, his body language speaking of the pain of battle and the hardened warrior he had become, his dark eyes staring down those who he felt insulted him. _

_Azulon looked up, the rest of the family following his example, as they looked at the newly returned warrior, while the older man's gaze drifted to that of the younger boy, a knowing look entering the older man's eyes as he looked between the two boys. "Lu Ten, Zuko, how kind of you to grace us with your presence. Now, if you would please seat yourselves, we have some very important business to discuss." _

_Both boys bowed before seating themselves, Zuko's confidence faltering slightly as he sat next to his mother, feeling her body next to his own, quietly offering him strength. Ursa placed an arm around her son, her heart skipping a beat as she prepared herself to hear what Azulon had to say. _

_The older man took another sip of his drink, phrasing the words in his mind before he uttered them, preparing them. "Lu Ten, you are past marrying age, yes?"_

_The younger man nodded, ready to defend himself if it came down to him having to do so._

_"And you have yet to choose a spouse, am I correct?"_

_"Yes, grandfather." _

_"Then I have chosen one for you, and you __will__ marry this person, if you have neglected to choose a spouse, you must suffer the consequences."_

_"But, grandfather..."_

_"Are you speaking against the firelord, Lu Ten?" asked Azulon, narrowing his eyes._

_Lu Ten shook his head, bowing it in a sign of submission."No, grandfather."_

_"Then it is wedding ceremony will take place before the next full moon. You will marry your cousin, Prince Zuko."_

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

The young teens sat in stunned silence, their eyes wide as they quickly glanced at the sleeping firelord, their bodies frozen with the shock. Iroh followed their gazes, his eyes saddening as he continued to look at the sleeping boy, as he curled around himself a small whimper escaping his form.

"He was a child, both of them really." said Iroh.

"Did they really go through with the marriage?" whispered Katara.

Iroh nodded, preparing himself for the next part of the story, his mind reliving the past with each word that left his lips.

"They had to or it would seem as they were disobeying a direct order from the firelord and then they would both be punished for high treason. They had no choice in the matter."


	4. Chapter 4

The teens sat as the aged man looked over his nephew, running his fingers through the now long black hair, the blues eyes of the siblings reflecting their curiousity and concern for the young firelord.

"Do you think he's alright?" asked Katara as she crept closer to the two royals, her eyes evaluating the state of her pale friend.

"He will be fine once his body recovers from the shock. Sleep is the best thing for him right now." Iroh smiled as he spoke, thinking back to when sleep was the only escape the young prince had from his duties.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Zuko stood, walking groggily to the door of his room, his body and mind tired, the light summer sleeping robe he had grabbed from his chair was opened and drapped over his developing muscles, hiding nothing of the young body. The tired boy opened the door, his golden eyes adjusting to the brightness in the atrium of his rooms, squinting at the form standing at the entrance. "Huh?" asked th_e _sleepy boy, stepping aside to allow the person into his rooms._

_"Is that how you greet your husband-to-be?" asked Lu Ten, trying to smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes._

_Zuko looked at him, seating himself on his bed, snuggling back into the warmth that beckoned him, making his eyes droop. "You do know it is really late, and we have a wedding tomorrow?" asked the boy, pulling a plush comforter over his small body. _

_Lu Ten paced the room, his head bowed and his eyes downcast. "That's the problem! We are getting married to each other tomorrow! Don't you feel the pressure? Aren't you scared?" asked the older boy, running his fingers through his long hair._

_Zuko glared at the older boy. "I'm doing my duty to my country, Lu Ten, that's all I can really ask for. They write me off as a pathetic firebender, I can't use weapons all that well, I don't have a mind for strategy, I can't even memorize the dates of important battles. This marriage is the only way to do what my country needs me to do. I'm tired of being nothing but a failure, of being Ursa's mess up! If this is the only way to redeem my mother, and myself for being a complete failure, then I'm doing it, Lu Ten!" stated the younger boy, tears welling up in his eyes as he voiced his thoughts._

_Lu Ten took the youth into his arms, holding him close to his chest, soothing the sobs that wrecked the small frame._

_Sadness flooded the older boy's body as he held Zuko's small form to his chest, shame causing his cheeks to flush as he felt himself responding to the petite, warm figure. "I'm sorry, my turtle-duck, I...I never realized that it was that bad." was all he could muster, as he felt the little boy nod his head._

_After a while the young prince looked up at his relative, questions and uncertainty burning in his intense golden eyes, "Do you mind very much marrying me?" asked the boy, his eyes earnest, wanting his cousin's approval._

_Lu Ten smiled, planting a chaste kiss on that innoncent forehead. "I don't mind at all, my little sunbeam." he said, gently rocking Zuko against him, humming a lullabye to the pre-teen._

_"Good, because I don't mind marrying you at all either." said the boy, smiling sleepily, a yawn escaping his mouth._

_Lu Ten lifted the boy in his arms, feeling pleased as Zuko nestled his nose into his future spouse's neck, breathing in the scent of his cousin and soon-to-be lover. Gently dropping the princeling on to his bed, Lu Ten tucked him in, gently pushing the hair back from his forehead, planting another kiss on Zuko's head._

_Quietly stepping out of the younger boy's chambers, Lu Ten walked down the hall, his steps unhurried, his body relaxed. "You seem at ease my son." came his father's voice from the shadows, as the old man stepped out from behind the a pillar._

_Lu Ten sighed, slowing his pace in order to allow his father to match him. "Yes, father, " he said, "some issues that I had with my upcoming marriage were put to rest."_

_"Really? Explain to your old father."_

_"Zuko doesn't mind marrying me." _

_Iroh looked at his son, seeing the joy that lit up his face. _

_"I take it you don't mind marrying him either?"_

_"No, I...I want to make him happy, father, I want to make him feel loved." he explained, looking at the floor._

_"But is he ready for this? For the type of love that marriage entails? Is he old enough, to handle that type of responsiblitiy?"_

_"Father..."_

_"I want you to remember that he is a child, a mere boy that does not understand what is going to be done to him. He may not be prepared to do the __**"act" **__with you."_

_"Father..."_

_"Be gentle with him, he is going to be a virgin, and be prepared for tears."_

_"Father!"_

_"Yes, my son?"_

_"WE, meaning Zuko and myself have spoken about this, and I have come to know that his mother had already taken care of his education in __**"that" **__area. Also he is aware that during the "__**act**__" he may become pregnant. We have spoken about this, and have agreed, on a course of action that would be best for the both of us, so this discussion isn't necessary."_

_"Oh...I see." _

_Lu Ten smiled at his father, taking the old man by the shoulders and smiling down at him. "Thank you, father, for your talk. I understand that you care, and want what is best for the both of us. So, thank you."_

_Iroh smiled up at his son, placing his calloused hands on Lu Ten elbows, before they parted ways._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Here Iroh stopped his eyes clouded with emotion as he looked down at his nephew, seeing him shift finally settling down into a untroubled sleep. The old man ran his hand through Zuko's hair quietly recollecting his thoughts, as he settled more comfortably on the bed beside his last family member.

"Iroh....do you need anything?" Katara asked, her voice soft as she brought the aged man out of his thoughts.

The old general smiled nodding his head at the dark skinned girl, "I think we could all use a good cup of some nice soothing green tea, yes?"

The small group nodded as Katara went to alert one of the guards outside of their request. In the meantime the gang sat patiently waiting turning to the current situation of the fire nation, "The resistance is slowly rising in number but they are confident. I mean already attempting to assassinate the firelord....They sure have got some guts." Toph said brushing Aang's staff with her fingertips, her voice no higher than a whisper, trying her best not to wake the still sleeping firebender.

Sokka nodded, his gaze drifting back to the dark haired boy sleeping on the bed, the young tribesmen thinking back over the news they had received upon entering the palace. "They almost succeeded too. If it wasn't for Mai, that is." The small group nodded their heads bowed as they remembered one of their fallen comrades, and Zuko's late wife.

"Yes, we must all be grateful to Mai. She saved Zuko from those assassins, though losing her own life in the process." Iroh said looking at the young faces surrounding and thinking of his own loss, as well as his nephew's more recent one.

"General Iroh, sir. You and your companies' tea has been prepared." The servant explained as she knocked on the door to the firelord's bedchamber. Her hands bearing the tray of tea, as she entered followed closely by another two servants carrying food trays.

"Thank you, you are most kind for bringing our tea to us, while we wait upon the firelord. He can be very lazy you know." Iroh joked with the maid as she and her assistants placed the trays upon a nearby low table, each laughing nervously before bowing and leaving the room.

Sokka stood from his seat making his way over to the table, eyes grewing wide as he spotted the array of breakfast foods piled high on the serving trays, his mouth watering as he saw the meat dishes. "I think Iroh should continue his story over breakfast, you know, food for thought and all." The younge water tribesmen suggested before seating himself at the low table, soon joined by everyone else.

"I think that is an excellent idea. Who can listen closely to a story while their stomach is empty anyway?" Iroh added, already helping himself to the tea and food presented before him.


	5. Chapter 5

Zuko woke up to the sunlight in his eyes and the smell of sliced fruit and eggs nearly choking him as he sat up. Looking around the room the young firelord spotted the source of the smell, shaking his head to clear the last remnants of sleep. "Ahhh, firelord Zuko! I see you have finally decided to join the land of the living. Would you care, perhaps for some apple! Its already peeled." Iroh spoke keeping his voice cheerful, though he knew his nephew could sense his worry.

"Thank you Uncle, but I'm not hungry this morning." The people that surrounded Iroh sighed, already having a feeling of the older boy's response, they returned to the meal laid out infront of them.

"What is on your agenda for today Zuko? Anything really important happening in the fire nation?" Aang asked as the fire lord rose from the bed and wrapping a robe around his slim frame as he passed the small group on his way the wardrobe.

Zuko paused, turning back to his friends golden eyes alight with a gentle flame. "I have a meeting with an earth kingdom representative today, and then I have to attend an assembly of the generals to plan the defenses of the city during the festival."

Silence permeated the room as the young fire lord searched through his vestments until he came across a heavily embroidered robe before walking into his private bath chamber.

Katara waited til she heard the water running before she turned on Aang, her blue eyes narrowing in frustration as she looked at the young avatar. "Wow Aang, that was a stupid question. Hey fire lord Zuko do you have anything to do besides run an entire nation! Spirits, Aang did you really have to do that?"

"Sorry, I just thought I'd start a conversation. You know get him talking."

"Well you got him talking that's for sure. Couldn't you have picked another topic besides his work?"

"I guess but that was the only thing I could think of spur of the moment like that."

"Maybe it would be best if I continued on with my story then." Iroh stated sipping his tea before settling back against the nearest wall. "Now where did I leave off...."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zuko sat in the hot water of his bath, watching as the liquid made small waves that dissolved the bubbles of the soaps he had used to wash himself. Slowly rising from the water the young royal dried himself before putting on a grey dressing gown.

After securing the silken robe closed with a belt made from the same material, the young firebender made his way to the vanity on the other side of the room. Seating himself on the low cushioned chair before the mirror, gazing at his scarred reflection in the glass, before taking a brush to his hair and pulling it into the simple style of the fire lord, placing the hair ornament upon the top knot.

Zuko pulled an elaborate box closer, breathing deeply before opening the container to reveal an ear cuff, made of gold and set with onyx. Lifting the small piece of jewelry from its case, the dark haired teen slipped the wire onto the cartilage of his ear, falling into memory as he fingered the familiar setting.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Ursa stood silently behind her eldest child, a frown marring her features as she looked at Zuko, in his wedding garb, sending up a quiet prayer to Agni, the lady clasping her hands together as she stepped toward the boy, forcing a smile onto her face as she tapped the her son's shoulder. _

_Zuko looked up at her, a smiled curving his lips as he saw her, watching as she stood next to him. Ursa leaned against her son, gently brushing loose hair from the boy's pale face, then grabbing a brush from the dresser, and began to brush his hair into a ceremonial style. _

_"You look beautiful, Zuko." she said, her eyes on his dark hair, so much like his father's._

_"Mother, beautiful is for girls!" he exclaimed, looking at her through the mirror._

_Ursa smiled, leaning forward placing a soft kiss on the boy's head, allowing his hair to fall into his face to hide his eyes. "Don't argue with your mother, my prince." she scolded lightly, teasingly. _

_She pulled something from her pocket and placing it on the vanity, watched as her son's eyes widened at the small trinket that was lain before him. "Mother, I can't..."_

_"Of course, you can. This is my gift to you, my love." she said, kissing his forehead again, watching as he lifted the golden ear cuff from the small table into his hand. _

_Smiling, she arranged his hair into its clasp, gently sliding the pin into place, before taking the small piece of jewelry into her hand and placing the delicate gold piece on to her son's small ear, watching as the metal glistened with it's onyx setting. Her smile widened as she watched her child duck his head in thanks. _

_"That cuff has been passed down for 3 generations, Zuko. It was worn by you great grandfather on his wedding day, and worn by my mother on her's, and by me on mine, and now you will wear it on yours. In it carries all the love and luck that comes with marriage." she said, watching her son in his clothes and the image he created._

_The boy was dressed in charcoal grey, the long open robes covering black pants, the edgings and sash a matching darker grey. The boy had refused the traditional red and golden robes, much to Ozai's chargin but to Azulon's delight. Apparently Sozin had his spouse's robes in the same color to represent the ashes of the pheonix, much to their luck. _

_"Shouldn't Azula wear it at her wedding?" asked Zuko, looking at himself in the polished mirror, gently fingering the earring._

_Ursa shook her head, pulling her son into her embrace, sighing slightly as she looked down at her baby. "Azula isn't the one I want to wear it. You, my love, are the one who will be needing every bit of luck that you can get." she explained, watching as her son's eyes became downcast. She gently lifted his chin, forcing him to look at her. "You are strong, no matter what they say, no matter who tells you that you are weak, you never stop fighting for what is rightfully yours. You deserve that piece of jewelry more than your sister, more than anyone." _

_Zuko nodded, allowing his mother to pull his head into her chest, listening to her heart beat, knowing that this moment in time was real._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sokka sat quietly in the corner of Zuko's bedroom, picking his teeth with his smallest finger, listening intently to the aged general's story, eager to hear more of Zuko's life before they had met.

Iroh smiled as Katara refilled his teacup, sipping the hot liquid slowly before recalling the isolated memories of his son's wedding day.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Lu Ten sat silently in his chambers, his ceremonial armor on it's stand just waiting for him to put it on. His father stood pacing the room, his short, stocky body lumbering across the large chambers. Amusement danced in his eyes as he caught sight of Ursa, her fine robes draping elegantly down her body as she leant boyishly against the doorway, a small smile curving her lips. _

_"Brother, I do believe it __**is**__ almost time for the ceremony." she said, the sound of laughter echoing in her voice._

_Iroh looked up from his pacing, his eyes seeming to bulge from their sockets as he looked at his sister-in-law._

_"Ursa, what are you doing in here?" he asked._

_Ursa smiled, walking further into the room, pulling something from the inner pocket of her robes. "I came to give a gift to the groom." she said, cupping Lu Ten's cheek, smiling softly as he meet her gaze. She gently placed the ear cuff on his ear, before stepping away to look at the golden jewelry, the ruby stones glistening softly in the sunlight entering the room."Zuko has a matching one, now you two make a pair."_

_Lu Ten lifted his hand, his calloused fingers brushing the delicate earring that she had settled on his ear. "Thank you, lady Ursa." he said, looking at the woman, her eyes conveying her love for her eldest child._

_Ursa lent in for a hug, pulling the soldier into her arms, her mouth finding his ear."If you hurt my baby, Lu Ten, you will live to regret ever laying eyes on him. Zuko is my baby, and no one, no firelord, no husband, no army hurts my baby." she said fiercely, feeling the young man tense beneath her. She released him, stepping back and leaving the room, turning back to see both men and watching her as she nodded her goodbyes and left._

_Lu Ten sighed, running a hand through his hair as he looked at his father. _

_Iroh smiled, patting his son's back reassurringly. "I would listen to her, my son, she is a very formidable opponent, especially when fighting for her Zuko. Best to never let the boy be unhappy." he said, pulling the breast plate of his son's armor off its stand. _

_Lu Ten sighed, nodding, allowing his father help him prepare for the ceremony. _

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Iroh paused, looking toward the bathing chamber, he had yet to hear from Zuko so the boy was either eavesdropping or lost in his own thoughts. Sighing heavily the old general stood, making his way over to the ornately carved doors, knocking quietly to rouse his young nephew gently from what he was doing.

"Firelord Zuko, I believe your personal guards will be here soon to take you to your meetings. Are you ready to go?"

A muffled sound came from behind the door, sounding like something between a shuffle and a slide. Zuko opened the door, peering around the corner to look his uncle in the eye. "I'm almost ready. Will you hand me the black boots with the laces on them, please. I forgot to get them when I was out there and I'm not decent enough to get them myself."

The aged general laughed before going to retrieve the aforementioned shoes, "Really firelord Zuko, you should get your head out of the clouds when you are dressing in the morning, or else it may cause some unpleasant occurrences to happen. Like one time I was so out of it that I showed up at a very important meeting in nothing but my---"

The former prince grabbed shoes as soon as they were in reaching distance, before slamming the door shut on his uncle's words effectively halting the story in its place. Iroh turned back toward the small group gathered before him, smiling impishly as he sat down, "Works everytime."


	6. Chapter 6

_Lu Ten stood on the podium, his father standing next to him, all eyes on the moving procession coming down the long columned courtyard, set up specifically for royal weddings. The columns were decorated in blood red silk, gold and black wrapped around the body of the supports while the cream colored marble flooring was split into two halves, a red carpet running down the center. The crowd consisted of soldiers, noblemen, political officials, and leaders of the people, all in their finest clothes. _

_Candles were lit on the dais, casting a soft light on to those standing on the large raised platform, their silken clothes cast in shadows, adding a rich darkness to the ceremony. Lu Ten looked at his younger cousin as he was brought to the platform and set onto the steps, watched as the smaller boy slowly walked up those steps to stand beside him, his golden eyes outlined in khol, his long hair pulled back from his face, on his left ear a golden ear cuff, encrusted with onyx stones, that glistened in the soft light. His wrists were bare, as was customary, and in his hands a small cherry wood box, ornately decorated with a dragon encircling the case. _

_Lu Ten stepped forward, in his hands a box similar to the one that was in his cousin's hand. Silently, they walked together to the waiting cushions, kneeling before Azulon, their heads bowed, the boxes placed before them. The ceremony began, the tea was brought out, and tested before them, checking for poison, as the words of commitment, honor, and dignity were said, the vows of old recited. The tea was poured into the ceremonial cups, the porcelain placed in their hands and brought together, before being drank. _

_Lu Ten opened his box, gently pulling a gauntlet form the confines of the chest, the gold of the jewelry glistening in the dim light of the room. He looked at Zuko, his eyes solemn, as he lifted Zuko's left hand, clasping the ring onto the smaller boy's middle finger, and then hooking the bracelet on to his wrist, watching as the onyx setting shined red in the faint light. Zuko copied his cousin's motions, taking a bracelet out of his box, placing the simple token onto the older boy's wrist._

_Lu Ten stood, assisting Zuko, before bowing to their grandfather, their backs straight. Again, they stood facing both sets of parents before bowing again, signaling the end of the ceremony. But Zuko took Lu Ten's hand, turning his cousin to face the audience, his eyes trained on those within the crowd, before bowing one last time, pulling Lu Ten along with him, his cheeks heating when he heard the cheers from the crowd._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zuko sighed as the memories of long ago flooded his mind, recalling the promise he made to serve his country on the day of his wedding. It had been a childish thing and he regretted making it later when his father scolded him for it, but now he thought of how far he had actually held true to his childhood commitment. How ironic that the thing he did as an adolescent had become one of the reasons that kept him living today. The young fire lord smiled bitterly, listening absent-mindedly to one of his advisor as he spoke of the festival that was to be held in a few months to celebrate the end of the war a year ago.

"It will be held on the night of the winter solstice correct?" Zuko asked his advisor, looking bored as his strange golden eyes seemed to dig into the older man's brain.

"Yes, it will also co-coincide with the f-full moon, my lord." The advisor stuttered, shuddering slightly as he averted his eyes away from the lean firebender, preferring to look at the young boys finely woven robes.

"The full moon...and on the solstice this will be a very spiritual festival, won't it?" The youth said, speaking softly, mostly to himself as the memories of his wedding night rushed forward, enfolding him warmly in its embrace.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Zuko sighed, smoothing his hand over his hair as he loosened it from his ponytail, running his fingers through the inky black tresses, setting his hair tie on the entryway table, walking further into his new suite of rooms, stripping off his outer robes as he walked about the common room area, dropping the heavy material onto the floor, his golden eyes looking at the high vaulted ceilings._

_Lu Ten walked into the chamber, his eyes falling almost immediately to the trail of clothes that his younger cousin---spouse had left in his wake, apparently taking off the heaviest of his ceremonial robes. Shaking his head fondly, the young soldier leant down, picking up the clothing as he walked into the room, the trail leading him to the large bathroom that was placed in their chambers._

_Lu Ten knocked, listening to see if the younger boy had realized his no answer came, he sighed, opening the door and peering around the large frame, smiling slightly when he saw the younger boy sitting the large bath, his head rolled back, the long black hair that rarely escaped the merciless ponytail that it was always confined in, was falling against the edge of the marble bath, the strands darker in color due to the moisture dripping off of it and onto the floor. _

_Zuko kept his eyes closed, allowing the heat of the water to relax his muscles, calming him as much as possible at the moment. He could hear the older boy's footsteps, could hear his breathing as he looked at him. Opening his eyes a slit, he looked at his cousin, raising his head and tilting it to the side, giving the older of the two a haughty look, putting his older cousin at ease. _

_"Do you plan to stand there all night?" asked the younger of the two, running a hand through his wet hair._

_"I was thinking about it." replied Lu Ten, shrugging his shoulders._

_"I don't think that is a very good idea," said the boy, stretching his arms over his head, watching as his cousin stared after the movement of his arms,"Grandfather will know whether we consummated the marriage or not."_

_"How do you know, he'll know?"_

_"Mother told me he would."_

_Lu Ten shivered, remembering the 'talk' he had with his cousin's mother earlier that afternoon, looking at the boy before him. "Why am I not surprised, your mother seems to keep you well informed."_

_Zuko smiled, tilting his head up toward the ceiling, for the first time that night noticing the sky light that was on the ceiling. "Yeah, she does." _

_"Are you sure you're ready for this?"_

_"Yes." _

_Lu Ten sighed again, turning to strip out of his armor, only to find little hands working on the straps keeping the pressed metal in place, helping the older boy take off the excess weight. Lu Ten turned, catching a glimpse of Zuko out of the corner of his eye, finding the younger boy with a robe thrown over his slim shoulders, loosely tied at the waist._

_Zuko allowed his cousin strip out of the rest of his clothes, settling himself on the edge of the bath, staring up into the night sky, not noticing as his cousin snuck up on him, tipping him into the large bath, soaking the smaller boy with water, the robe he was wearing clinging to his wet skin. The younger boy huffed, standing in the water, only to be pushed back in. He opened his mouth to protest, but the words never left his throat. Lu Ten gently held the boy close, kissing him softly, innocently, chastely, smiling slightly as his smaller cousin began to respond to the kiss. Settling deeper into the bath, the older of the two helped strip his cousin of his robe, before settling the younger between his legs, kissing him reassuringly as he deposited the robe over the side of the bath. Lu Ten gently tilted the boy's head back, deepening the kiss, running his fingers through Zuko's black hair, flexing his fingers in the silken mass. Zuko began to slowly lean back until he was positioned against the wall, allowing his older cousin to kiss his neck, his golden eyes staring up at the full moon._


	7. Chapter 7

It was after dinner and Sokka found himself wondering the halls of the royal palace looking for something to keep his interest until he decided to go to bed. He would have normally gone with Aang and the others and have sat on one of the balconies of the royal dwelling, but tonight the young water tribesmen didn't feel like being in the company of his usual group. So Sokka walked the halls of the elaborate residence, looking at the decorative wall hangings, containing the history of the fire nation and the origins of firebending all in the warm colors of autumn.

As the young man walked through the many passages of his friend's home Sokka came across a wall not covered in the usual tapestry or painting, instead surfaced with small bronze plates two inches tall and three inches long, each one containing a name and dates. Curious the dark skinned boy leaned closer to the wall, noticing one of the plates was larger than the rest and made of gold, the words on the face of the metal resounding in his head slowly, but loudly.

**Prince Lu Ten**

**Captain of the Dragon Fleet**

**Son of General Prince Iroh**

**Grandson of Firelord Azulon and Firelady Illah**

**Nephew of Prince Ozai and Lady Ursa**

**Cousin of Prince Zuko and Princess Azula**

**Husband of Prince Zuko**

**Father of Prince Kiseki**

Startled Sokka stepped back from the wall, his eyes wide as saucers as he looked at the plaque of his close friend's dead husband containing the people he left behind, including his and Zuko's child.

"You know if you stand there with your mouth open like that, flies can get in." Stated Zuko as he leaned against the opposite wall, watching as the young tribesmen floundered for words as he realized he'd been caught.

"Zuko....when did you get....I was just looking for something to.....I meant no disrespect." Sokka sputtered as he glanced between the slight firebender and the wall containing the plate, hoping against hope that the young firelord wouldn't notice what he was looking at and be angry with him.

The former prince sighed, pushing off the wall he leaned against to go sit on the floor infront of the opposite wall containing the plaques, his usually bright golden eyes dull and sad as he looked up at the plate containing his deceased spouse's name.

"It's okay Sokka, I'm not going to get mad." said Zuko, looking out of place seated against the wall dressed in his ornately decorated blood red robes and crown, his eyes starring up at the wall above his head.

"This is a memorial to those who died at Ba Sing Se. To bring comfort to those that were left behind. Uncle had it made when he came back, he said it was the least he could to for the lives that were taken under his command." stated the firelord as he reached up and touched the plaque with Lu Ten's name on it.

Sokka observed his friend, watching as the firebender's fingers grazed the gold plate of his fallen lover, "Does it? Bring comfort I mean, does it make you feel any better?" the question was spoken softly as the young tribesmen sat down next to his friend. Each drifting into his own thoughts for a moment.

"Sometimes it does, sometimes it just reminds me that Lu Ten's gone and that I'm all alone." the prince said softly raising his gaze from his knee to face the blue eyed teenager, "I remember when he first got the notice that he was to be sent to Ba Sing Se. It was only three weeks after our wedding..."

_Lu Ten sighed, rolling over to his back, struggling to stay asleep, as the warm body beside him, shifted, hogging the covers and taking the heavy silk brocade from the larger man. Looking up from his pillow, Lu Ten rolled his eyes, pulling Zuko closer to his body, reveling in the warmth the smaller body gave off, while Zuko snuggled deeper into his bare chest, sighing contentedly, as his hair was being petted._

_A knock sounded at the door._

_Zuko rolled, pulling his head from the human pillow, looking around the room, his eyes drooping with sleep as he got off the bed, pulling his robe over his slim body before answering the knock that sounded at the door of the couple's rooms. Looking at the messenger, Zuko raised a perfect brow, holding out his hand for the scroll that the older man held in his hand. The older man bowed reluctantly, handing the boy the parchment before waiting for him to signal his dismissal. _

_Zuko waved his hand, closing the door as he turned back to bed, opening the scroll and quickly scanning the contents as he walked. his breath was taken from his body as he read. The boy looked at his sleeping husband, his golden eyes welling with tears as he watched the man before him breathe. He slowly walked toward bed, seating himself on the ledge, careful not to wake the man, trying to get his breathing under control as his thoughts ran across his sight._

_Lu Ten was going back into the field, back into the danger that he had returned from so recently, back into the war. The smaller boy looked at his companion, carefully running his hand through his cousin's dark brown hair, stilling his motions as the young soldier stirred under the feeling. Lu Ten stretched, tilting his head up, catching Zuko's mouth in a sweet kiss when he leant closer. Smiling, he gently pulling the smaller boy into his arms, languidly kissing his spouse. Tiny shaking sobs, escaped the kisses, making Lu Ten pull back to see the boy, his warm brown eyes permeated with worry, before filling with understanding as they fell onto the parchment clasped in his tiny lover's hands. Pulling the boy fiercely into his side, he tucked the smaller head under his chin, gently shushing the shaking boy, placing soft kisses on his body, his face, his eyes, his nose, his tears, seeming to memorize the gentle boy's form by just holding him. _

_Zuko rubbed his face into the older boy's chest, his tears staining his cheeks with pain, as he clung to the strong body that held him, willing him not to disappear, trying to keep Lu Ten by his side. _

_"Oh, my little Zuko, my little love, mine." Lu Ten murmured, gently rocking the distraught princeling in his arms, rubbing soothing circles on the small back._

_Zuko let him say that, let him, rock him like a new born babe, let him hold him. The pain was too much, the thought of losing his lover, his husband, his friend, was too much. "You have to promise me, that you will come back to me." said the smaller boy, holding the face of his lover in his hands, looking into those knowing deep brown eyes._

_"Zuko, I can't promise you that, nothing is certain on the battlefield. No one knows who will live and who will die, nothing is for sure." explained Lu Ten, trying to make the boy understand that he may not come back._

_"Promise me." he repeated._

_"Zuko.."_

_"Promise me." _

_"I can't-"_

_"Promise me."_

_"Nothing is-"_

_"__**Promise me**__."_

_Lu Ten sighed defeated, his head bowed, before he brought Zuko in for another kiss, bringing their foreheads together, nodding slowly after the kiss. "I promise that to the best of my abilities I will never leave you alone in this world. I will return to you."_

"I was so alone after he left. It was like someone had taken a piece of my heart and left a hole in the middle." stated Zuko, curling in on himself as the memories of the lonely nights spent staying up late, worrying about his lover, worrying about the secret he held in his body.

Sokka sat next to his friend, aching to reach out and hold the young firelord as he withdrew into himself, looking small and fragile in the elaborate robes of status, his gentle golden eyes narrowing in an inner pain that was singular to Zuko.

"I was so happy when he came home to me. He was so happy when I told I was pregnant. I thought that he would stay. You know, give up the war and stay home with me. Pretty stupid, huh?" asked the firelord speaking more to himself than to his companion next to him, his gaze drawn down to his left hand transfixed by the gold and onyx setting of his gauntlet.

_Lu Ten stood at the bow, his eyes closed against the spray of the sea. He could taste the salt of the ocean, feeling anticipation as he saw his homeland for the first time in three months, two weeks, and four days, give or take a few hours. His father stood at his side, a calm smile on his face as he saw the large procession that awaited their arrival. When they docked, music could be heard playing softly, the traditional songi horn seeming to hum in appreciation as the troops unloaded on to the pier, all of the soldiers surrounded by the people, excitement an undercurrent in the calm procession. _

_Lu Ten looked around, his eyes searching out his lover, standing on the tips of his toes in order to see if the younger, smaller boy was hidden by the crowds pressing. Looking to his father, he waited for the older man to stop talking to the officials here to greet them, the young man nearly jumping as he looked back around the crowd, still hoping to catch a glimpse of the jet back hair, the boy possessed, those shining golden eyes that welcomed him every time he looked into them. _

_Iroh looked at his son a moment, smiling slightly as he saw the boy pass over the crowd again, before shaking his head. The old general shook his head, pulling his son down to his level, whispering discreetly into the boy's ear, watching his expression change into one of barely veiled excitement as he quickly bowed to the older man before hurrying off toward the palace._

_Lu Ten quietly walked into his chambers, sighing as he dumped his bag on the floor, looking around his room for the small creature that inhabited these quarters with him, searching out the boy with a feral look in his eyes. Walking purposefully into the bathroom, he briefly looked around, feeling disappointment as he left the spacious room, his feet bringing him to the bedroom._

_He slowly looked up, his eyes seeing the smaller boy on the bed, curled around the pillow Lu Ten used when he was home. The soldier smiled as he approached the bed, taking off his armor and sword, before curling around his smaller cousin. Breathing in the boy's scent while wrapping his arms around the sleeping boy and tucking his nose into the long hair._

_Zuko stirred, groaning slightly, as he looked behind him, feeling the large warm body snuggle closer. Turning in his lover's arms, Zuko smiled, his eyes meeting those of his older cousin. "Welcome home." he said, leaning in for a kiss._

_Lu Ten chuckled slightly, pulling Zuko closer to his body, his hands roaming the small toned body, a soft round bulge meeting his large hand, surprising him. Looking at his cousin's stomach, his eyes immediately shot back up to his spouse's face, shock radiating off his body as realization dawned on him. "Zuko...." he whispered, his hand reverently touching the swell of the boy's stomach, "Why didn't you write me?"_

_"I didn't know what to say, and it was too dangerous." explained the boy, propping himself up on the headboard of their bed, watching as Lu Ten stared at his stomach._

_Lu Ten looked at the boy, happiness flooding his face as he all but lunged at him, attacking the princeling's face with kisses. "Spirits, you look beautiful! Wait until father hears of this! How far along are you? Have you already started the nursery? How long have you know?" he exclaimed, pulling the smaller body into his arms, holding him close steeping in the love and happiness he felt for his little family._

_Zuko smiled, pulling himself onto Lu Ten's lap, straddling him, kissing him gently. "I'm four months, one week, and four days in. Yes, when we found out, Mom began the nursery, and we found out about two weeks after you left, though I was having symptoms before that." he said, in-between the kisses the two lovers were exchanging._

_"You got pregnant the night of our marriage, " Lu Ten said, his eyes staring at the small bump on his spouse's stomach, his hand experimentally running over the bulge, before placing a kiss on to the forming baby ,"Spirits."_

_"Yeah," said Zuko, running his fingers through his lover's hair, undoing the top knot on his cousin's head, watching the hair fell from its confines."Now, the baby can wait, it's time to come and take care of your husband." he continued, pulling the large boy closer, flipping their positions on the bed so that Lu Ten was on top._

_Lu Ten growled, attack the fragile neck of his lover, his eyes sparking with mischief._

Sokka looked down at the small firelord, noticing his gaze fixed upon the wedding jewelry that was given to him by his now dead lover, sighing softly the tribesmen stood brushing the dust from his clothes as he stretched his legs and back. The young warrior reached down gently tapping his companion on his shoulder, trying gently to coax the distant prince back to reality.

Zuko snapped awake, his eyes searching out the thing that disrupted his recollection, his aureate eyes landing on the hand before traveling up to meet the ocean blue eyes of Sokka. "Come on, you can't sit here all night. Let's get you to bed." said the water tribesmen as he gently reached forward and pulled the firebender to his feet. Looking around the dark skinned boy realized for the first time that Zuko didn't have his personal guards with him like he should have, voicing his concern, the young firelord had the nerve to look sheepish.

"I told them I was going to the bathroom when I saw you walk down this hall, then went out the window and found you here."

Sokka slapped his forehead in exasperation, sending up a prayer to the spirits, why he always got stuck with the people who cared little for their own safety. "Did you learn nothing from the past few days! It's dangerous to be out by yourself, people are out to get you! You should be surrounded by guards and kept under lock and key after what happened! Why are you out here alone?"

The firelord cringed, listening as Sokka ranted on and on about his safety, thinking back to the last argument that he had with Mai. She had also scolded him on escaping the people trying to protect him, saying that there was more to lose if he was killed because he was alone and didn't have anyone to protect him. He had snapped at her then, saying he was a firebender and could take care of himself, like he had done for the years he had been banished. He had been childish and selfish then, thinking of only what he had wanted now that he was firelord, but now with Mai gone, things had to be different. He couldn't just go about where he pleased there were people out there that wanted him dead, he couldn't risk that, he couldn't risk leaving Kiseki without a parent again.

Sokka stopped in his tirade as the pair rounded the corner, spotting the heavily armed guards waiting patiently by a public bathroom chamber. The water tribesmen sighed gingerly grasping the young firelord by his shoulders and thrusting him forward into the midst of his personal guard. "I think he belongs to you. What is he even paying you for, you guys can't keep an eye on your own ruler. Sheesh, do I have to do everything here, I'm on vacation, and here I am guarding your firelord for you! And I'm not even getting paid for this!"

Zuko smiled, watching as his friend scolded the most elite group of bodyguards in the fire nation. "Alright I think they've had enough. I'm going to bed now. Thank you Lord Sokka for escorting me to my guards." said the firelord teasingly, tilting his head toward Sokka as a dismissal, before walking to his bedroom, his guards encircling him as he drifted from sight.

The water tribesmen smiled at the spot where Zuko had stood a moment ago, thinking back to the haughty expression on his face as he had dismissed Sokka from his presence. Something about the prince just reminded him slightly of Yue, in that they both looked hard and distant when around their subjects, but when they were around their friends and family the hard coating melted away and was replaced by a warmth that was hard to match anywhere else. Sokka just hoped that he would continue to be wrapped in that warmth for as long as possible.


	8. Chapter 8

_Zuko sighed, leaning back against the wall, sweat slowly running down his face as the sun shone down on the veranda, casting shadows on to the ground. Ursa looked at her son, a smile curving her lips as she looked at the pregnant boy. _

_"Are you doing alright, Zuko?" she asked, taking a sip of her tea. _

_Zuko nodded, his hand unconsciously moving to his stomach to rub the growing mound. He looked at over the side of the porch, his golden eyes flickering as he watched the empty courtyard. _

_"I miss him." he said, placing his chin in the palm of his hand._

_Ursa leant forward, clasping a warm hand on his knee, a soft smile on her face as she looked at the boy. "I know, my love, I know." she comforted, "It has been over a month since he left. It's going to be hard."  
_

_A messenger walked slowly up to the two, bowing deeply as he handed a scroll over to Ursa, his head bowed low. Ursa nodded slightly, waiting for the man to leave before breaking the seal, and quickly reading the document, her golden eyes moving across the page as though it was burning as she read it, her expression slowly changing from one of calm neutrality, to one of sadness, her eyes glancing over at her son. _

_Zuko looked at her, his eyes shining with worry as her face changed, her eyes brimming with tears as she read. "Mom? Mom, what's wrong?" he asked, trying to get her attention, his voice rising slightly each time he had to call her."Mom what's going on?"_

_"It's a letter from your Uncle Iroh," she said, her voice barely above a whisper, as she looked at her son."Lu Ten has been killed in battle."_

_Zuko's eyes widened, his face contorting into one of pain as he clutched his stomach, tears slowly trailing down his face, as he looked at the railing, unable to look his mother in the eye to verify the truth of her words. "No--"_

_"Zuko, calm down."_

_"Lu Ten can't be dead--"_

_"Zuko, it's not good for the baby if you get so worked up."_

_"He promised me--" he said, frantically standing from his seat, stumbling as he tried to get away. _

_Ursa watched her son, her eyes widening all the more as she saw a trail of blood from her son's seat. Pulling her son to her, she held him close, her eyes searching frantically for a guard. "Get me a healer!" she yelled, pulling Zuko even closer to her as the guards ran to do her bidding._

_"Mom, what's happening?" Zuko asked, his eyes heavy lidded, due to the blood loss, his pale face even paler._

_"Nothing, sweetheart nothing." she whispered,stroking his hair, the letter all but forgotten on the table before them."Everything is going to be fine."_

_The healer rushed in, her dark hair falling around her face as she hurriedly skidded to a stop before the two royals, her hands working quickly to save the baby and its bearer. She looked at the boy, her eyes quickly and carefully assessing his condition as she treated him._

_She worked quickly to stabilize the prince, before having the guards move the fragile boy to his rooms, his unconscious form small against the large bodies and arms of the men. She watched his mother follow him, her fine robes covered in the blood of her son, fear and cold determination written in her face as she followed, her bloodstained hands tucked into the sleeves of her robes._

_"Watch after my son, will you? I must go and tell my husband." she said, her eyes narrowing as she began heading in that direction._

_The healer bowed, her dark brown eyes watching as the other woman walked through the halls, her robes drenched in the blood of her own child, her back straight, her head held high. The healer shook her head before turning back to her charge and following the guards, their large bodies acting as a shield for the smaller form, their eyes threatening to anyone who looked at the boy in any way other than friendly, seeming to mark that person for death. They made their way back to the prince's suite, settling the weak boy onto his bed, the healer worked, her hands moving faster than what was thought possible, two lives hanging in the balance as she worked, their futures dependent on how fast her hands worked, or how her skill out matched anything she had done until that moment._

Zuko woke from his nightmare to the feeling of a small warm body pressing against his back, small arms wrapping around his torso seemingly trying to comfort the firelord as he was lost in his night terrors. Gingerly, the young firebender extracted himself from the arms of his son, brushing the stray locks of deep brown hair from his face as he slept, before placing a chaste kiss onto the youth's forehead.

He could still remember the day Iroh had come home, the sadness that had radiated off the old general as he saw the boy that had meant so much to his son that had loved him in his last days, that was carrying his child under his heart.

_Iroh slowly got off the boat, his eyes tired and sad as he looked around the pier, guards and soldiers surrounding their general as he walked slowly through the procession, pain etched in his features as he waited for the body of his son to be carried off the boat, tears threatening to fall, as he saw the linen covered body of his little boy. He rode through the streets, his eyes downcast, rain pelting his armor with hard drops, like the tears he felt welling inside his own eyes, pouring down around him as he made his way to his childhood home. _

_Walking into the halls of his palace, he sighed, watching as his son's body was carried off, deeper into the labryinth of red and gold. He made his way to his son's suite, his steps heavy as the rooms he had occupied came into view, the large wooden door shut against prying eyes. He knocked, receiving no answer, entering as he looked around the common entryway, his tired brown eyes falling on to those of his nephew._

_The heavily pregnant boy sat silently on the window seat, his legs spread out in front of him as he stared out the window, his head tilted, tears silently running down his smooth cheeks, his sobs quiet against the large rooms, swallowed by the pillows and such scattered about the apartment. Zuko sat in his informal robes, his pregnant belly protruding in front of his slight frame, his clothes white, signifying the pain of mourning, one of his small hands on the round of his stomach._

_Iroh took a step into the chamber, a sad smile settling even more deeply into his features as those pained golden eyes looked at him. Zuko tried to stand, his legs and weight not cooperating with him as he struggled with the simple movement, his limbs refusing to shift from their current position. Iroh placed a soothing hand on the boy's shoulder, causing him to pause in his movements, looking up into those old eyes._

_"Welcome back, Uncle."_

_"It is good to be back." _

_"I'm sorry for your loss."_

_"My loss is just as great as your own. I lost a son, while you have lost a lover and the father of your child. If anything, your loss is greater."_

_"I...I.."_

_"Losing a child, it is a pain I hope you never have to bear, Prince Zuko."_

_"I nearly did, Uncle."_

_Iroh looked at the boy, his eyes widening as he stared down at the bulge. "Is the child alright? Are you alright? What happened?"_

_"The letter came….saying that Lu Ten had.......had." Zuko tried forcing the words from his mouth, tears once again forming in his golden eyes as he looked at the father of his husband._

_"Hush," Iroh soothed, pulling the boy into his arms, gently stroking his back."Is the child alright?" he asked changing the subject._

_Zuko nodded, his hands balling the fabric of his uncle's shirt, his sobs shaking his small frame. Iroh gently shushed him, his eyes sad, tears collecting at the corners of his eyes as he looked at the boy. He gently rocked the youth, rubbing his back comfortingly, placing a kiss on to his dark hair._

_"No one is left to love me." whispered Zuko._

_"There is always someone, my prince, there is always someone."_

_"Lu Ten is dead, Mom might as well be too. There isn't anyone left to love me."_

_"Allow people to love you, Prince Zuko. Do not close your heart to it."_

_"I'm tired, Uncle." Said the prince, his eyes downcast "My heart has been broken enough for one lifetime, I don't think I can love anyone, at least not now."_

_"I understand, get some rest, my prince. Your heart needs to heal, as does mine."_

_"Goodbye, Uncle."_

_"Sweet dreams, Prince Zuko."_

Sighing, the firelord stood silently, his eyes never leaving the small face that reminded him so much of his first love, the same seemingly childish nature that had first attracted him playing across his son's sleeping face.

The small boy had become Zuko's reason to continue his hunt, his search for the avatar, no matter how impossible it had seemed at the time. The tiny creature that had been given to him, the small feet, hands, mouth, and eyes all had made him want to continue, just to get back to the child that he had left behind.

Leaning down, the scarred king gently lifted the boy to him, holding the small body close, feeling the small shifts of the child as he relaxed within his bearer's arms, snuggling deeper into the familiar warmth. The firelord walked carefully to the balcony, his eyes staring out at the stars that seemed to freckle the night sky with light, bringing a smile to his lips as he thought back to the day he had brought the little being in his arms into the world.

_Zuko leaned against his headboard, sweat dripping down his face as his hands balled into fists, pain rippling through his form as a tiny being forced his way out of his body. One of the midwives sat near him, holding his small body close to hers, gently wiping the tears of pain from his eyes and the sweat from his brow as she rocked him, pushing his loose hair from his face as he tried once again to force the baby down._

_After hours of labor the baby slowly slipped from the prince's body and into the waiting hands, tearing a cry from both Zuko and the baby's throat at the finality of the action, their bodies becoming separate entities. Tears of pain and relief flooded Zuko's eyes, as he leaned heavily against the midwife, her body supporting him in his weakened state. The other midwife gently cleaned the child, clucking as the small creature in her arms struggled against her, seemingly searching out its bearer, its cries growing louder with each passing minute away from the prince. After wrapping the baby in silken red cloth the midwife handed the wailing form over to the recovering boy, watching as the baby settled in his arms, its cries quieted as the prince shushed it, one of his fingers gently and carefully caressing a soft cheek._

_"Congradulations, Prince Zuko, you have a son." said one midwife, bowing, the other midwife bowing as well, showing their respect._

_Zuko smiled slightly, holding the baby closer to his body as the baby settled into sleep. "Will you bring my uncle to me?" Zuko asked, never taking his eyes off the small bundle in his arms. _

_The two women nodded, bowing yet again, one turning to leave as the other checked over the prince again, looking to see if there was any bleeding or life threatening changes in his condition. Iroh knocked on the door, peering around it, a smile painting his features as he let himself in. Zuko looked up at his uncle, a small smile on his face as he beckoned the older man to his side, his eyes turning back to his baby. Iroh settled himself next to the boy, his eyes turning to look at the small sleepy baby in his arms. His eyes welled with tears as he looked at the new baby, memories flooding his visions as he saw his son's face in the face of his child. _

_"He's beautiful, Zuko."_

_"He looks like Lu Ten." the boy said, his eyes sad, as he gently brushed the child's thick hair from his face."I...I don't know what to name him, Uncle."_

_"Listen to what he is telling you to name him." said the old man, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder._

_Zuko looked at the baby, finding the child staring at him, his golden eyes light and large. He gently placed a kiss on the baby's forehead, tears slowly running down his face, a sob forcing its way from his chest and into the air."Kiseki"_

_Iroh smiled, watching as his nephew cradled the small baby to his chest protectively his soft golden eyes never leaving that of his child. _

"_Miracle. Rather appropriate I'd say. A good name nephew, Lu Ten would have been proud."_

Zuko gently rocked his son, brushing his dark brown hair from his eyes as he looked into the face of the sleeping child, his heart clenching almost painfully as he touched a living memory of Lu Ten, the small child stirring under his caress, before settling back into the safety that the firelord offered.

Kiseki stirred, shifting in his father's arms, his nose brushing his robes, his small hands grasping the silken material, snuggling deeper into the familiar scent, the mix of jasmine and smoke, soothing him even in sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

Sokka sighed, leaning tiredly over his papers, his mind drifting from the pile of scrolls in front of him to the Firelord that sat across from him, the smaller teen also dozing in the warmth of the fire that was inbetween them, situated in the middle of the small table in order to keep them warm against the chill of the setting sun.

Rubbing his eyes, Zuko sat up straightening and stretching his body until small popping sounds could be heard from his back as each vertebrae repositioned itself in his spine, his formal robes falling in disarray as he shook his body to wake himself up. Rubbinng his eyes once again, the Firelord sighed, his voice caught in a yawn of tiredness, as he tried to speak to the young man in front of him, his golden eyes squinting closed in cat-like slits.

"Can we call it a day?" asked Sokka, resting his chin in his hand, running his hand through his beraggled hair.

Zuko sighed, shaking his head as a fond smile found its way on to his lips. "Done already, Lord Sokka?" asked the Firelord, his voice thick with disuse and sleepiness.

"Haha, very funny, your Majesty." Sokka quipped, feeling the urge to wipe that smile off the scarred boy's face." It's almost the solistice, so maybe we could move on to more entertaining arrangements than ridiculous treaties the tribes want you to sign with them."

"I wouldn't go as far as to call them ridiculous, Lord Sokka. After all, they are part of your own family, I couldn't imagine you speaking ill of them." Zuko continued, standing from his seat on the cushion, stretching his limbs even more, before reaching for the tea pot that sat on the edge of the table.

A herd of servants rushed to his aid, trying to take the kettle from the Firelord, but the boy refused, motioning them back with an elegant hand movement that sent them hurrying ashamedly back to their corners, their eyes extra vigilant, so as to predict the young man's next move. The dark haired teen sighed, pouring the tea into the cups, offering one to the water tribe's ambassador, then taking one for himself, sipping elegantly from the fine porclein cup, before sitting it down once again, rolling his shoulders.

"They want you to hand over a massive amount of your nations treasury in order to rebuild most of the Earth Kingdom and some parts of the New Air Nomad's temples, while also sending soldiers to help rebuild, while the water tribes just don't want anything to do with you! They want to call back all the ambassadors back to their respective clans and leave you high and dry. Aren't you even a little bit upset?" Asked the water tribesman, running his hand through his hair, huffing tiredly as he looked back over the parchment with the demands.

Zuko chuckled, shaking his head slightly as he looked at the young man sitting across from him. "You're taking this to heart, hmm?"

"Well, since I've lived here, I've...I've become a part of this nation, I know what is good for it and what's just going to set it back."

"It's all political jargon, so that they can come and discuss a treaty with me. Especially now that Mai..." the Firelord paused his golden eyes sad as he thought of his recently deceased wife." with her gone, I'm eligible for marriage treaties."

"What's the point of a marriage treaty, anyway? Why are they so fixated on getting you married after you lost someone as special as Mai?"

"A marriage would unify a specific region or regions, such as the Fire Nation and any of the other nations. They want stability, and since at this moment in time I'm the person with the most political power, they want to push me into a corner with a marriage. That way the nations gain stability in knowing that I would not attack them unless otherwise provoked."

"It still sucks."

"Yeah," said Zuko, a sad smile caressing his lips," yeah it does."

Sokka smiled sadly, standing to his feet, stretching briefly before offering his hand to the Firelord, helping the slightly older of the two to his feet, allowing the servants to gather the papers and set them in order for the night, wrinkling his nose as the young man's guards fell in step around him and the young Firelord. They walked through the halls in silence, each seeming to follow their own thoughts, neither quite ready to share what was on their minds until they had worked everything out to perfection.

"So..."

"What is it Sokka?"

"Your son. I've never seen him before, or heard of him before Mai's death. I don't even know the kid's name. Why is that?"

The fire lord paused, starring at Sokka incredulously, "Really? I had thought that everyone knew about him. It's not a secret that I have a son, or that I was married before Mai. The Fire nation is usually very open about their opinions. It was just never a big issue before." Zuko said, making a turn into a section of the palace that the tribesman had never seen before, motioning casually for Sokka to follow while the guards stood at the archway to the wing.

Leading the Water Tribesmen deep into the palace, the Firelord began to strip out of his robes, throwing them onto the ground until he stood in just a loose pair of deep crimson pants and a black tunic that was belted with an obi, a v-neck showing the lightening scar that he had received during the war, protecting the tan boy's sister. Pulling his hair piece from his hair, allowing the ever lengthening tresses to fall around his shoulders, his bangs seeming to flow over his scarred eye.

Coming to a large ornately carved door he pushed it open, smiling at the sound of laughter that seemed to permeat the garden that lay hidden behind the doors. He looked at Sokka, and grinned before clasping the ambassador's hand in his and leading him into the garden.

Sokka stared in awe of the large garden, seemingly hidden within the palace grounds a secret haven for a small child that was sitting a large rock in to the middle of a pond, giggling happily as turtle ducks swam around him, quacking, some sitting next to him and nuzzling his legs.

The ambassador looked at the little boy, his eyes widening as he took in the little features that he had previously only seen on a painting; large golden catlike eyes filled with laughter stared out of a pale skinned baby face, a small nose perched at the center of his face, his lips curved into a smile as he continued to play. His bare feet were dipped into the water, the loose crimson pants on his body rolled up as not to get as wet, his tunic a long vest over a pale colored shirt.

Zuko smiled, silently watching the child play in the garden that he had when he was a child, watching as his uncle snuck up on the child, his expression taking on a sad note as he thought of Lu Ten at the sound of his son's laugh, the pang of regret and grief growing in his heart.

Iroh looked over at them, smiling as he waved to them. "Firelord Zuko, Ambassador Sokka, come join us." said the old general.

The little boy looked up, his golden eyes lighting with joy as he looked at the dark hair firebender, running to the waiting arms, giggling as the teen swung him around, feathering kisses across his face.

"Hello my little turtle duck." said Zuko, holding the child close to his chest, their noses meeting in an eskimo kiss."Have you been a good boy, for your grandfather, hmm? Didn't give him too much trouble."

"Yes, me and grandfather played, and then I went to training and then nanny said that it was time for nap, but" the little boy whispered conspiratorially,"I snuck out of my room and slept in the big bed, because you were working, daddy."

Zuko laughed, running his fingers through his son's inky black hair, placing a kiss on the boy's brow, reveling in the little body snuggling closer. "Kiseki," the pang in his heart growing slightly." This is my friend, Ambassador Sokka of the Southern Water tribe. Lord Sokka, this is my son, Kiseki."

The little boy looked up from his cuddle, his golden eyes narrowing in suspicion as he looked at the dark skinned man before him. "Hello, Ambassador Sokka." His voice was deeper than most children his age, making him appear older than he actually was, that paired with his longer frame gave the impression that Kiseki took after his father more so than his bearer.

Sokka smiled, looking down into the child's eyes, "Hi there."

Sokka thought that greeting had been friendly enough, but began to doubt his words when Kiseki glared up at him in a manner VERY reminiscent of his bearer.

"I don't like him!" said Kiseki, clinging tightly to his mother, a frown marring his face as he tried to hide behind the slender build of his parent, "His eyes are blue!"

And Sokka knew, his life had gotten a lot harder.


End file.
